


“You’re All Wet!”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: The boys discover puddles.  This is for the 221B prompt puddles!
Relationships: Johnlock
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: 221B Spring Has Sprung





	“You’re All Wet!”

Walking home wasn’t their norm. There were several reasons they were doing so now, mostly because they were four blocks from home. Sherlock still found the need to complain.

”If we had taken a cab, we’d be home by now.” Sherlock stomped along. “But no, we had to walk. I could be doing my spouse but instead I’m trudging home.” He kicked at a stone but missed.

”I am sincerely thankful,” John began, “that you don’t have control over your own breathing. You’re so lazy you’d just die.”

”Haha John.” Sherlock splashed through a puddle. When he noticed John shy away from the splash, he did it again.

John turned in disbelief, “what are you, four? But he splashed back.

There was a bigger puddle ahead. Sherlock made for it. He timed his jump to drench his spouse.

”Oh Mr. Holmes, the game is on!” John splashed back and took off for the next one followed by one damp detective.

They reached this one at about the same time and leaped together, splashing each other thoroughly. Laughing in delight, they continued splashing down the block.

At their front door, a very wet Sherlock said casually, “you know, there’s a big puddle across the street.”

”Really?” John replied just as casually. “Beat you there!”, he yelled as he took off across Baker.


End file.
